


Family is a Choice 2.0

by Nix_1020



Category: Avengers Civil W, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Hurt Peter, Hurt Tony, Not May Parker Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Protective Peter, Protective Rhodey, Protective Tony, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nix_1020/pseuds/Nix_1020
Summary: Tony never thought he would have kids, never in a million years. But here he is, doing everything he can for a boy he now considers his son.
Relationships: Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 461





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of Family is a Choice, I hope you like it! Please comment!  
> I also wanna state that I love Aunt May but in this story I need her to be this way, sorry!

“After all that time we spent preventing the pardons from going through you want to stop blocking them and do what exactly? Welcome back the backstabbing traitors that have done nothing but sit on their asses for this last year!?” Colonel James “Rhodey” Rhodes nearly shouted, clearly stressed with the very thought of having to deal with the obnoxious entitlement that the Rogues always carried with them.  
“I’m not saying that I want to stop preventing the pardons, I’m saying that there is something more important to be doing than dealing with the Rogues,” Tony Stark stated with a calm air that was so clearly false as his appearance was ragged and stressed, this only upset Rhodey more because he hadn’t seen his best friend in such a state since that hellish month after he’d found Tony strapped to a hospital bed with no idea how he got there from Siberia. At the noticeable desperation that was covered by that layer of calm Rhodey took a deep breath before he yelled at Tony again,  
“And what is it that we need to focus on so much that you want to just let the Rogues back into our lives?”  
“Peter Parker.”  
“Isn’t that the Spider-boy? I thought you said you were leaving him alone after all that went down?,” Rhodey asked with an eyebrow quirked to show his suspicion.  
“He’s gone missing and I have to find him,” Tony told him, silently begging him not to look further into it.  
Rhodey, as always, ignored the silent plea, “Why you and not his aunt? What is it you called her? Aunt Hottie?,” he asked, rolling his eyes at the nickname.  
“Yeah, well it’s more like Aunt Bitch now. I just recovered footage from Karen and let’s just say that May isn’t interested in getting Peter back and a few more bits of information,” Tony grated, a flash a fury crossing his face.  
“You’re going to have to fill in the blanks here man,” Rhodey persisted.  
Tony seemed to take a fortifying breath before giving a somewhat rushed explanation, “May found out that he isn’t normal, well more like he took my advice and told her about being Spidey and…”  
“And?” Rhodey prompted when Tony paused for too long and grew worried at the pinched expression that only got worse at his prompting. The pause lasted a minute more, Tony hoping some universal force would make whatever he was about to say untrue.  
“And she went after him with a butcher’s knife Rhodey,” the man looked so guilt ridden and enraged that Rhodey had to push away his own shock so he could stop his best friend from either falling apart or going after blood, at that point it was impossible to tell which.  
“Fuck and the kid’s just gone?” Tony nodded before putting his head in his hands,  
“God Rhodey it’s all my fault and you know what’s worse?” Rhodey didn’t answer, simply waited in silence for Tony to continue, “He called me for help after that Rhodey. I told him to call me up if he needed anything and when he does he got pushed to the side as if he wasn’t important, like trash. All because I was busy delaying the inevitable, we both know that Rogers and his minions are coming back no matter how much we push it back it’s going to happen but Peter, he needed me. Rhodey, you can’t even begin to understand how horrible I feel, especially since I just found out he was the one who saved me,” he broke down at that, clutching onto Rhodey like a lifeline.  
“Wait, back up a sec, saved you? What are you talking about?,” Rhodey asked as he held Tony, placing a comforting hand on his back.  
“Friday, be a dear and play the footage.”  
The holo-screen immediately started the video in question, lighting up with the image of snowing ground encased in concrete walls.  
Rhodey became aware of what he was looking at when his best friends body came into view, clearly beaten and bloody.  
“Mister Stark!” a young mans’ voice shouted as the camera rushed closer to Tony’s prone form.  
“Karen! Please tell me he’s alive,” Peters’ voice was filled with fear as he waited for a response from the AI.  
“He’s alive but needs medical treatment as soon as possible, I suggest going to get help,” Karen told him urgently. Peter paused, obviously not wanting to leave Tony in such a state but not having many other options.  
“Karen, how likely is it that Mr. Stark will survive the temperature coupled with whatever injuries he has right now for however long it takes me to go inform someone and lead them back here to get him?” he asked in a cautious tone, fists clenching and unclenching repeatedly.  
“... There is a 29% chance of survival,” Karen said, regret clear in her voice despite being such a young AI.  
“I’m not leaving him,” Peter decided, sounding determined and set to work. While ignoring Karens’ continued pleas for him to leave and bring back help, Peter started disassembling the Iron Man suit.  
The two men stood in silence as the watched a 13 year old boy take apart a piece of tech that every SI competitor has tried and failed (not to mention all the villains that have tried to crack the design) to recreate and refashion a power source before putting it back together with ease.  
“Boss? Boss?!” Friday immediately connects to the armor when it comes online.  
“Ms Friday! Mr. Stark is unconscious and hurt really bad, the thrusters are done for and I’m not sure how long the power in the suit will last so I need you to delegate all the power in the suit into keeping him warm for as long as possible while I get him out of here. Alright?” Peter told the AI in the calmest tone he could manage and after a moment of pause the AI conceded to his order. The inventor and Colonel watched the boy use the shield as a bed for most of Tonys’ body weight and strap it to his back. As soon as he had Tony settled on his back Peter set out into the cold, “Don’t worry Mr. Stark you’re gonna be alright. You have to be alright, I won’t lose another father. I refuse,” Peter muttered as he marched his way through the storm.  
The footage ended there and silence followed. Tony turned to his best friend only to see tears running down his face.  
“You’re right,” Rhodey told him, “He is more important than Rogers. So, let’s bring him home.”


	2. Peter's POV, Living alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long, I've been stuck for the longest time on it. I hope you all like and enjoy it.

Waking up with a scream on his lips, covered in sweat is not Peter’s first choice of starting the day, but it is one he is most familiar with. Taking deep breaths Peter put his head between his knees, waiting for his racing heartbeat to slow. As he calmed down from his nightmare he took stock of his surroundings, too many times did he wake up having accidentally destroyed his room in his sleep. Luckily though this was not one of those times. Getting up and stretching Peter started to move about his crappy studio apartment. He could afford more honestly, money wasn’t the issue due to the fact he’d created a small online business in order to help Aunt May with bills and it became so much more than that, but because of his age he had to find somewhere out of the way and that wouldn’t ask a lot of questions.   
After fixing himself something to eat and going about his morning routine Peter began his day. Since “leaving” May’s he’s tested out of school and has been hacking into HYDRA databases and collecting information. Information about the Maximoffs, Romanov, the Winter Soldiers, and Steve Rogers. Hydra seemed to be very interested in Rogers, considering he was the first super soldier and the one that took away their favorite toy soldier it was understandable. Peter was gathering as much information as he could as quietly as he could, he had just begun to read a file on Maximoff’s training when the alert started. These people harmed and killed so many innocent people, and they thought they could just walk away without facing the consequences? And what’s worse is that they think they have the right to be called heroes. No, there would be a reckoning, these so called “heroes” would face the consequences and the people would have justice. Peter was typing furiously at his keyboard, hacking and collecting data when a red screen flashed on one of his separate monitors.  
Upon getting kicked out of May’s, Peter set up an alarm system to know when or if someone ever came looking for him. Going to his monitor he saw that it was FRIDAY. After saving him, asking for help and being ignored, ignored for months on end. Months of being alone with nothing but his nightmares for company and with no ‘responsible adult’ looking out for him, as Mr. Stark put it. Now Mr. Stark comes looking for him. Why? Did he need something? Was there another fight halfway across the world that he was going to drag him off to? Or did his ass need saving again, though he would never call Peter for that.   
Peter bit his lip in frustration, wondering if he should let Friday find him or block her completely. On one hand, Mr. Stark finally is trying to make contact, but on the other is the question why is he. It’s been months, and now out of the blue he is worth looking for? Why? Peter wasn’t sure he wanted to find out. Swallowing thickly Peter quickly re-routed Friday to look in Jersey for him, if he was going to let Mr. Stark find him it was going to be on his terms and time table. He wanted it to be known that he didn’t need Mr. Stark. He didn’t need to be taken care of or anything else, he could do it himself.   
With Friday redirected, Peter went on with his day, taking care of his business for a few hours before going out for groceries. Now that Friday is looking for him, he has to be more careful. He made it to the store with minimum hassle, making sure to avoid cameras and people in general, he did not need anyone asking questions or knowing his face for that matter. Keeping his head down and paying in cash meant no one could identify him from the store security. This is one of the only times Peter uses his powers now, carrying large amounts of groceries back to his apartment so he doesn’t have to risk being caught multiple times a week. Living alone at 13 years old isn’t easy by any stretch of the imagination, but it was better than going back into the system, in Peters’ experienced opinion. Arriving back at his apartment he was thankful for the anonymity of being a New Yorker, no one questioned why a young boy was living alone, taking care of himself. Peter sighed in relief as he shut and locked the door, the alarm this morning put him on edge.   
The same alarm that is blinking red again. Peter cursed, rushing over to the monitor. Friday had already narrowed down his location to a 10 mile radius. If he didn’t work fast she’d find him in less than five minutes. Going off-grid was the only option. Peter quickly shut everything down, ensuring that Friday had no connection to track. Closing his eyes and sighing, he prayed that it worked, he just wasn’t sure that he was ready to speak to Mr. Stark after being abandoned so completely.


End file.
